1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to keyboards and has particular reference to keyboards associated with data processing equipment such as computers, typewriters, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The miniaturization of electronic computers, etc., has brought about the desire for corresponding miniaturization of keyboards associated with such equipment. However, the limiting factor in the reduction in size of keyboards is the spacing and size of the keys since the minimum key spacing is dictated by the size of an average operator's fingers.